


My Son

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deathfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek receives the word about Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

Sarek had never made the full effort to understand his son, a fact he saw in retrospect as a mistake, a fallacy in his logic. Spock was a part of Amanda, whom he loved in such passion as to question his commitment to the Vulcan Way. How had he let it come to this, seeing only the ways in which Spock failed to be Vulcan, rather than embracing the blend of cultures?

He breathed deeply, setting the communique down. He had to reach within the depths of his ancestry to do what needed to be done now. Starfleet, accustomed to Vulcan families, had sent a logical, standard message....but Amanda was not Vulcan.

"Wife...I must tell you something," he began as he joined her in their living area.


End file.
